object_connectsfandomcom-20200213-history
Toothbrush
Toothbrush is a male contestant in Object Connects. He's a member of The Noisy Gooseberries from the start. Appearance Toothbrush appears to be a white mechanical toothbrush with indigo stripes and a indigo battery cork. He has the same blue color buttons on him while the letter on top on each button says "ON" and "Off" respectively. In Birthday Dash, Toothbrush recieves a new body but the changes is very minor. The blues on top of his head, buttons, and cork are now brighter, and the brush on his head is now more detail and the variety of light blue, seafoam, blue, and navy blue colors. In Attack Of The Reversal Tomatoes, Toothbrush still has the same body design, but now the buttons move into the middle and text on it are now gone. His parts is now blue colored instead of indigo. In Keep An Eye, Toothbrush recieves a new body design after the show moves to Animate. He's a bit rounder than his last design and the brush becomes more simple and merge together. Personality Judging by Toothbrush's personality and behavior; being outgoing, hardworking, optimistic guy with a street smart, get it done attitude, it seems that whenever there's a challenge he's facing, he'll always think of something to go through. However, being in the object show and winning the prize will get into Toothbrush's head, and told fake stories about his awesome life, making him the star of the show. But none of the stories are true. He's just a superstar wannabe loser who wants to stay in the game the longest. Toothbrush, although being one of the nicest contestants in the game, he can be self-aware, elegant, stubborn jerk sometimes. Because of his annoyance, people called him Cotton Candy 2.0, even Cotton Candy cannot stand him. However, every time Toothbrush told some fake stories during the challenges, Cotton Candy, or any other contestants listen and want him to do it. This causes Toothbrush to be both nervous and shock. Toothbrush knows that everyone watches him and they want to see that his stories were true. In order to let the contestants trust him, he'll do it anyway. There are some consequences of his action as he's the one to be attacked or killed by anyone or anything. Although most of them hate Toothbrush, there are some who want him to confess, telling the truth in front of everyone because if he doesn't, then everyone will eliminate him. It looks like Toothbrush doesn't want fame and fortune. All he wants was attention, he tries to be cool and popular to all the viewers so they will love him. Toothbrush knows that he's taking this too far, but he cannot control himself. He doesn't want to annoy everyone, all he wants is to have fun in this show. Trivia *Toothbrush and Walky Talky are the only contestants to be voiced by the same voice actor. ** Their voice actor, thesliverkoopa888 is the only voice actor besides PlanetBucket22 to be voiced by more than one contestant. **KirbyRider1337 later joined after he got to voice Drinking Bird. * Toothbrush is the tallest contestant in the game. * Everytime Toothbrush faces to either left or right side, the "on" and "off" letters remain on tact. * Toothbrush lies about everything: ** Toothbrush said to everyone that he knows how to stop the train in What Camp: Part 1, but he ended up saving the train for real. ** Toothbrush lied to Slimey that he can talked to animals quite litteraly in What Camp: Part 2, but he was later killed by a shark during their travel. ** In Make A Shot, Toothbrush said that Slimey threw a boulder at the tower was his idea. ** He's a true volleyball player in Keep An Eye even though he's good at it. * He's the second contestant to brought a ticket with his tokens from The Ticket Store. ** But he's the first contestant to use the ticket on a show. * He's considered to be the third main antagonist on the show due to the way he uses his partner, Slimey in the episode, Keep An Eye. However unlike Cotton Candy and Lantern, he's the least threatening of the three. * Both Toothbrush and Walky Talky are the only contestants to be played as both the leader and the follower. ** He's the only contestant to be played as both the leader and the follower on the same team. *Toothbrush dies the most times out of everyone in the show. Category:Limbs Category:Male Category:Followers Category:Voiced By SliverKoopa888 Category:Contestants Category:Characters